


With Love

by sixsclassic



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Children, F/F, Finding Love, Gen, Reincarnation, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixsclassic/pseuds/sixsclassic
Summary: The six queens of Henry the eighth have been reincarnated, their lives filled with chaos as they try to piece together who they are now. One quiet night, the children of four of the queens were returned to them. Katherine Howard being the youngest, had been treated as the baby of the bunch for the entire time of their second lives, this is the story of her struggle of becoming Aunt Katherine.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Catherine Parr
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovelies, I hope everyone enjoys this fic and here's all of the queens and childrens' ages...
> 
> Catherine of Aragon: 24  
> Anne Boleyn, Anna of Cleves, and Jane Seymour: 22  
> Catherine Parr: 20   
> Katherine Howard: 16
> 
> Mary: 12  
> Elizabeth: 3  
> Edward and Mae: newborn

Kat had always sought out the comfort of Jane and Anne, always. The sixteen year old had struggled with sleeping that most nights, it was a fight for to her to stay asleep and Jane and Anne both knew that and were there close by to comfort Kat. Both and Jane and Anne noted that once Kat was able to curl up to one of them, she'd be out like a light and they'd both take turns going into her room once they heard the sound of her sleep terrors. And for months, it was their normal, but unfortunately for Kat when the children returned to their mothers' lives. It meant that Kat was pushed off to the side. Kat herself wasn't even sure that Jane and Anne noticed they were doing it and she also knew that they were busy with Elizabeth and Edward, but it stung. She had barely slept a wink in the two weeks the children had been there. And it wasn't like she could go to Cathy or Aragon, they had Mary and Mae, and poor Kat feared the idea of having to ask Anna to cuddle her until she fell asleep, she felt it was too childish. She'd lie awake for hours, tears stinging her eyes as she heard Jane sing a soft lullaby to Edward to lull him to sleep, sometimes Jane had sang the same one to get Kat to sleep and if Kat pretended well enough, she'd see Jane right there and it'd be her that was getting sang to. She knew deep down that she was jealous of Edward and Elizabeth and all of the love and attention they'd receive from Jane and Anne.

Like most nights, there she was, the pink haired queen was staring through the dark hallway, tears staining her eyes as she glanced between Anne and Jane's doorways. She'd known that little Liz, her baby cousin, had taken her place in Anne's bed. The little red head was always curled up next to her mother, and it seemed that Anne was finally sleeping more soundly now that Liz was back in her world. The first night that Kat had gone for comfort from Anne, she'd found Liz sprawled out on her mother, well Kat knew that the place in Anne's heart for her was overruled by the part that was happy Liz was back. And Jane, little Edward, was a handful, he didn't sleep much and that meant neither did Jane. The sleepy queen had always managed to pass little Edward over to Aragon and snooze on the couch for a while until the little boy needed her once again. But her day was fully committed to the care of Edward, other than her daily naps. And Kat knew that she shouldn't be feeling this way, that it wasn't right to be jealous of a newborn and three year old, but something inside of her needed an older sister and a mother who actually cared about her, most importantly since her emotional wellbeing was all over the place. She'd figured that she finally put on a mask well enough that none of the other queens detected that something was wrong, but Kat was struggling to find herself while everyone else, well expect Anna, was finding their love for motherhood again or for the first time. 

Still the tears streamed down Kat's face as she began to retreat back to her room as the door furthest down the hallway of rooms, softly opened. The room was the dwelling of Anna and she often didn't interact with the other queens at this hour since she didn't have a desire to deal with crying children. "Who's out there?" Anna called quietly, not wanting to wake any of the children, or their mothers for that matter. Kat froze for a moment, she didn't want to bother Anna with her problems, but at the same time she needed to talk to someone about what was going through her head. "It's Kat." she replied, hoping that Anna would let her duck back into her room and she wouldn't have to hear about it, ever. 

"Is Elizabeth in Anne's room again?" Anna asks, poking her head into the children's joint room and only seeing that Mary was alone in the room that night, Anna nodded her head to her own question as she gazed down the hall to Kat. "Would you like to come and talk for a bit Kat?" Anna asks, sensing that Kat needed someone to talk to and she was hopeful that Kat would feel open enough to talk to her. 

"T-That'd be nice." Kat answered softly as she made her way towards Anna's room, fearing what the older queen would think of her. Kat entered Anna room, one that smelled woodsy and was warm since the German queen had an array of candles lit around the room. "What's keeping you at these hours?" Anna asks as she plopped down onto the bed and patted the spot beside her for Kat to sit. "The same old." Kat replies, trying to brush it off as Anna sighed. 

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Anna asks as Kat nodded her head simply, "So what is the real reason you're standing outside Anne's room in the middle of the night?" 

"I-I just couldn't sleep." Kat finally admitted and Anna nodded her head a bit, "And usually when I couldn't sleep, I would go to Jane or Anne, b-but since Elizabeth and Edward came back, I'm too scared they'll send me out of the room because a baby and a toddler need more attention than me, that they'll see me as childish. And I'm too scared to go to Cathy and Catherine because of the same thing and I don't want to bother anyone." Kat says as tears began to brim in her eyes as she recounted the sleepless nights she'd faced and had to hide from the rest of the queens. "What about me?" Anna asks as Kat glanced over at her.

"You just seemed to not like the children and I thought you'd think I was being childish too." Kat admits as her tears began to fall and Anna wraps a comforting arm around Kat. 

"It's okay babe, and it's just weird for me, seeing them. Mainly Edward and Elizabeth, I remember them a bit more grown up but its so odd seeing them with their mothers. And I'm always here for you. If you can't sleep and need someone to talk to, please come to me, I promise to never push you away and I know the other girls wouldn't either, do you see how much Liz loves her Auntie Kat, I'm sure she'd sleep with you over Anne if we gave her the choice." Anna explains, as Kat giggled slightly at her last comment, wiping the tears away from her eyes. 

"I do love her so much." Kat nods as her eyes grew heavy with the sleep she desired to have. 

"Sleep Kat, I'm sure little Liz will have us up by seven." Anna says as she laid back and welcomed Kat in beside her and the young queen fell into the best sleep she'd had in weeks. And Anna was quite correct, the little redhaired girl was wide awake, long before her mother, but luckily with Aragon. "Auntie Kat! Auntie Anna! Want cakes?" Elizabeth questions as she crawled into bed with her favorite two queens, Anne had told them many times that Liz secretly named two of her stuffed animals after them, Cathy was offended that one hadn't been named after her. "Cakes, surely love." Anna chuckles, scooping Elizabeth into her arms as Kat continued to sleep. 

"Me want Auntie Kat!" Liz demanded and Anna shook her head, trying to quiet down the mini version of Anne that seemed to never quiet down. 

"Auntie Kat is sleeping love, how about we go help Aunt Aragon with those pancakes?" Anna suggests. 

"Tay, but you tell Auntie Kat, you woveeeeeeee her?" Liz questions as they exit the room. 

"I'm assuming you learned this from your sister?" Anna asks and Liz proudly nodded her head. 

"But it a secwet." Liz insists, pressing her index finger to Anna lips trying to silence her. 

"You big sister cannot keep a secret, you two are two peas in a pod." Anna sighs. 

"Auntie Anna woves Auntie Kat! Auntie Anna woves Auntie Kat!" Liz chants as Mary poked her head out of the kids' joint room, her hair messy as she spotted her little sister and queen aunt. "What is she singing at this hour?" Mary questions as Liz smiled evilly looking between Mary and Anna, which made Anna sigh. 

"Why are you so much like your mother?" Anna says, recognizing that evil grin from Anne. 

"AUNTIE ANNA WOVES AUNTIE KAT!" Elizabeth screamed as Mary's eyes went wide as she realized that she'd forgotten that she told her baby sister the secret, quite honestly because she was convinced that Liz would've forgotten by now. "Aunt Anna, I'm so sorry." Mary says, as she began to try to shush Liz which made the little girl more giggly and she began to speak loudly again. "You're so lucky I fear your mother." Anna says as she patted Mary on the head and headed downstairs to the kitchen as Liz began to sing wheels on the bus instead. "I'm so dead." Mary spoke out loud. 

"Don't worry dear, we already knew." Jane says as she passed Mary with Edward cuddled up to her in her arms, chuckling herself. 

"What? Really?" Mary questions. 

"Yep, you're a little behind kiddo." Cathy adds, placing baby Mae into Mary's arms. 

"Are you serious?" Mary adds as she cradled Mae softly in her arms. 

"Yeah and Kat now the last person to know, I called it guys, Liz knew before her." Anne chuckles and Mary stood wide mouth as she queen aunts all headed downstairs. And she quickly began to fall behind them. "And you're telling me, my mom knew too?" Mary questions. 

"Yep." Anne says.

"I'm pretty sure, she's the first to know." Cathy adds.

"Aragon's already planning the wedding." Jane nods.

"I wanna help plan the wedding!" Mary states as she rocked Mae in her arms softly since the baby began to whimper softly, "And how do I always end up with Mae or Edward in my arms."

"Your mother knows about Jake." Jane says, "And she's making us make sure that you don't want children any time soon." 

"Who told her about Jake?" Mary asks, sighing heavily. 

"Anna." the three replied as Mary scrunched up her eyebrows. 

"She promised to keep it a secret." Mary sighed. 

"And you promised to keep the fact she likes Kat a secret as well." Anne chuckles. 

"She what now?" someone asks behind them as they all turned around and saw Kat behind them and they all looked like fish. 

"I'm so happy I didn't say it." Mary says as Anne looked around fearfully. 

"I'm going to die."


End file.
